Takane and Touma's A to Z Scrapbook
by ClassicalCynicism
Summary: A series of oneshots revolving around Takane and Touma's relationship. Dedicated to all TakaneXTouma fans!Rated T for my love of the letter!
1. Apple Pie

**Hey, it's me again! I hope you guys don't hate me too much for writing nothing but TakanexTouma so far! And if you do, deal with it! It's the couple I'm most obsessed about at the moment, and since I can't read any, I'm writing them, instead! Don't like, don't read! Go somewhere else! **

**Well, I hope you guys enjoy this series of oneshots! And don't be stingy with the reviews! I'm being serious!**

**~~~Music **

**Disclaimer: If I owned iDOLMSTER, I would have made a version for girls with at least twenty guys as sexy as Project Jupiter. Since I don't, I can't... unless I want to get sued, which I can't afford.**

**~(^_^)~(^_^)~(^_^)~(^_^)~**

_A: Apple Pie_

"Nee, Takane-chan, is there a reason you like apple pie so much? You always order it when we go to a café," Touma asked while tilting his head lightly in curiosity.

He and Takane were on a date in an elegant café on top of a hill near a park. They were the only ones there and were sitting next to a window to enjoy the lovely ribbons of sunshine streaming through it. They were sitting across from each other in a comfortable silence having a good time just by being with each other until asked that question.

Takane looked at him. "Hmm? Oh, it was mine and my mother's favorite treat. She used to make the best apple pies..." She looked out the window as her eyes glassed over with nostalgia and a few unshed tears.

Touma didn't see the nostalgia or the unshed tears. "What do you mean, 'used to'? Did something happen to her?" the poor clueless boy asked innocently. So innocent, that Takane couldn't possibly be mad at him. But, a few tears slipped between her long, dark eyelashes and down her cheeks. She turned back to him and gave a sad smile. That was something even Touma couldn't miss. "H-hey! Did I say something wrong?" Touma instantly panics whenever he feels that Takane is upset.

Takane let out a sniffle. "No," she said with her voice slightly stuffy, "it's ok, you didn't know. My mother was ill for a very long while until she finally passed on," she saw Touma was about to apologize but beat him to it. "It's ok, though. She's in a better place now." She tried to stop crying to no avail. That just made Touma feel even guiltier.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have brought it up. Do you want me to take you back home? I can bring the car around here if you don't want to walk," Touma offered, getting ready to stand up. He always put Takane first and Takane loved him for that and so much more. Takane sniffed and shook her head, smiling.

"No, it's ok. We're on a date, and I'm not going to let a few tears wreck that," she finished the last bit of pie and stood up. "Come on. Let's pay and go to the playground at the bottom of the hill. It's a beautiful day, let have fun," she said, still smiling. Touma was still concerned, even though Takane had stopped crying.

"If you're sure... But if you want to go home, just say the word and I'll have the car here in two seconds. And—" Takane cut him off.

"Touma-kun. I'm fine. Let's go to the playground now. I haven't played on a swing set in a long time." Touma nodded, payed for their orders, took her hand, and started walking down the hill.

When they got there, Takane immediately headed for the swings. She sat down and kicked off into the air with a smile gracing her lips. Touma stood to the side with a smile of adoration adorning his face, his eyes warm. After she got comfortable, she closed her eyes. At the same time, Touma quietly walked behind her to push her. Since her eyes were closed, she didn't know Touma was about to push her. She would've fallen off if he hadn't expected it and caught her.

"Careful," he said before helping her back into a sitting position. Her eyes were still wide and her mouth was still in an 'o' shape for a while. When she got her senses back, she got up, much to Touma's confusion, walked around the swing, lightly pushed Touma into a sitting position on the swing, and sat in his lap. His face, neck and ears lit up crimson. "T-Takane-chan, w-what are you doing?"

She flashed an innocent grin at him which only made him blush harder. "I want you to swing with me." Was all she said before grabbing onto the chains on either side of the seat and used her heels to kick off the ground. Touma, having had his hands at his sides this entire time, was surprised at the sudden movement and grabbed Takane's waist to keep from falling. Takane was amused. "You ok?" she asked with a laugh.

"Yeah, I'm fine," he replied. After a while, he got his confidence back and started helping her swing.

They swung and laughed and played like little kids all day and before they knew it, the sun was starting to set. "Whoa, were we out that long? I just noticed that we tend to play outside all day. No wonder we don't get fat," Touma said.

"Thanks, I'll take that as a compliment. Anyway, we should get home before it gets too dark," Takane replied. She was already heading to the car.

"Right behind ya," Touma said as he jogged to catch up with his girlfriend. He slowed to a walk when he caught up to her. They got into Touma's black '68 fastback **(AN: I'm obsessed with '68 fastbacks for some reason.)** He pushed the key into the ignition and put the car into reverse. Due to the silence, the adorable duo had time to think, Touma especially. He thought about what happened in the café and he wanted to apologize. "Ne, Takane-chan," he paused while Takane responded with a hmm, "I just wanted to apologize for what I said in the café. I shouldn't have brought the subject up. I'm sorry."

Takane had forgiven him the first time he apologized in the café. "It's ok, Touma-kun. I forgive you," she said as they left the park and reached for the hand that wasn't holding the steering wheel. She laced their fingers together and both felt the sparks flying and smiled at each other.

"No, I still want to make it up to you," he said. Takane looked at him. She asked how. "Well, since you like apple pie so much, my mom gave me a recipe for apple pie. She told me it's really good, so what do you say you come over to my place sometime and try it with me?"

"I didn't know you could cook, Touma-kun," she looked at him with a surprised face.

Touma blushed lightly. "It's a hobby of mine," he explained. Takane nodded in response. "So, how about it?" he asked.

Takane giggled. "Sure, I'd love to," she replied and kissed him on the cheek. Touma smiled at her and gave her a quick kiss at a stop sign. Takane cuddled his arm the rest of the way home.

**~(^_^)~(^_^)~(^_^)~(^_^)~**

**Me: Tada! The first chapter of Takane and Touma's A to Z Scrapbook! I hope you guys liked it! Tell me what you think in a review! I did a lot of background research *cough* not that much, really, I just went on Wikipedia*cough* so I hope you guys appreciate this! Could you guys give me ideas for oneshots in your reviews, too? I have trouble coming up with a plot of any kind all by my lonesome self, so your ideas will be much appreciated!**

**Cast: Give us ideas! And your reviews fuel Music's will and inspiration to write!**

**All of us: Review and we'll each give you a hug! X3**

**~Music **** †**


	2. Butterflies

**Hey, I'm back! I'm typing this on September 20 and my internet's all jacked up so I'm sorry if this is late! It might be a while until it gets fixed and I can update again. Even though it's a little late, at least I'm not making you wait for months on end for an update! Well, here goes nothing! Enjoy the second installment of Takane and Touma's A to Z Scrapbook!**

**~Music**

_Chapter 2: Butterflies (PS: This is before they started going out.)_

Today, Takane was walking home from 765 Productions. She was about 1 and a half kilometers away from her apartment building when it started raining out of nowhere. Not wanting to get soaked, she sought refuge in a nearby ice cream parlor.

When she got inside she saw that none other than her rival Touma Amagase was also seeking shelter in that very ice cream parlor. She decided to be as polite as she always was instead of ignoring him. "Konichiwa, Touma-san. Are you waiting out the rain, too?" she greeted. Touma looked at her.

"Huh? Oh, yeah. What about you?" he tried to make conversation. Takane smiled at him.

"Yes, me too," she thought for a bit. The best she could come up with was: "So, how are things at 961?"

Touma returned her smile, "Things are good. Except Kuroi keeps giving us ridiculous orders and yelling about something or other. It's annoying." Takane was surprised.

"I thought you liked working for Kuroi. Or at least you wouldn't badmouth him like that," she said, eyes widened slightly. Touma shrugged and grinned at her. He brought his hands to his pockets.

"Me neither. I don't usually talk about people like that – behind their backs," he cut her off before she said that he did, "—but I guess it's the stress of having such a packed schedule. So, what about you? How are things over at 765?"

Takane laughed. "Good. Everyone's as energetic as ever. I'm having trouble keeping up with their pace."

Touma walked the 2 meters that were once between them and wrapped his arm around her in a reassuring manner and gave her a one-armed hug. "Don't worry. It's not like it's gonna be that way forever, you'll be able to keep up with them with no sweat in no time," and gave her shoulders another squeeze.

Takane smiled, successfully reassured. "Thank you, Touma-san."

"No problem," he glanced out the window. "Hey look, the rain's letting up."

Takane looked out the window also. "It seems so. Thank you for keeping me company this entire time, Touma-san," she said and sent a smile his way.

"Not a problem. I'm here if you want to talk. You're not all that bad, Takane. And by the way, I would like it if you just called me 'Touma.'"

"What if I called you 'Touma-kun' instead?" Takane said with a playful glint in her eye.

Touma sent her a playful grin in return. "Only if I can call you 'Takane-chan.'"

Takane giggled. "It's a deal," and held out her hand to make it official. Touma met her the rest of the way. Sparks exploded through their connected hands. They bid their farewells and parted ways.

On the way home, Takane thought about their little encounter today. She smiled and looked at her left hand, the one she used to shake hands with Touma, and imagined a ring on it. On the fourth finger. Her smile grew.

She knew she had a crush on her rival. Whenever she thought of him, in the pit of her stomach, she felt, "Butterflies. How cliché," she laughed and continued walking toward her apartment complex.

**Me: And voila! The second oneshot of twenty six! I hope you guys enjoyed it as much as I did!**

**Cast of iDOLMSTER: Review and we'll give out plushies of ourselves!**

**Me: Well, I'm off to write the next chapter. Oh, that reminds me; give me ideas in your reviews! Bye!**

**Futami twins: Ganbatte ne, L—**

**Me: Don't give away my name!**

**Twins: (sweatdrop)**

**Me: Bye, for real this time! Hope to see you again! (gives thumbs up)**


	3. Cat

**Me: Hey! I'm not dead! I hope you guys haven't been waiting long, but I had a terrible case of writer's block! And I've been thinking about adding other couples to this as well! I think I'll change the title to Scrapbook of Love! And I'll be adding my two other favorite iDOLMSTER pairings! YayoiXShouta and Yoshida (OC) XHokuto! Tell me what you think! And now... Take it away, Hokuto-kun!**

**Hokuto: Music Lover259 does not own iDOLMSTER so don't sue her!**

**Me: Enjoy!**

_Cat, PS: They're a little older in this one._

Touma Amagase was leisurely strolling along the path to his girlfriend's apartment building. He had a smile on his face and a bouquet of roses in his right hand. He was wearing a purple t-shirt with a black jacket over it, dark blue jeans, and red Nikes shoes.

The side walk was coming to an end as he arrived at the 7 story tower. He entered as patiently as possible, so as to not give away how eager he was to see her. As the automatic glass doors opened to allow him to pass into the classy lobby on the ground floor, the woman at the desk, no older than 45, looked up and gave him a smirk when she saw the flowers.

"Here to see Takane-chan again?" she inquired knowingly. She had brown hair and was wearing a purple jacket over a teal blouse and a white skirt. Touma's cheeks heated up.

"I-is it that obvious?" he stammered, rubbing the back of his head sheepishly. **(AN: Uwah! Just think of it! A shy Touma! Wouldn't that be so adorable?)**

The lady giggled. "Well, it sure is! Who else would you give those roses to?" she reasoned. She walked over to him as she said this and ruffled his hair. He scowled.

"I hate it when you do that..." he growled and tried to fix his hair which was now more unruly than usual.

The woman giggled again. "I know, that's why I do it. Anyway, shouldn't you be on your way to Takane-chan now?"

"Oh, right. Thanks and I'll see you around," he paused and looked around, "mom." Yes, the woman was Touma's mother, Amagase Midori. I would tell you more, but that's another story for another chapter.

He headed to the elevator and pressed the "up" button. It didn't take long for the car to get to the lowest floor, and he got in. As the door closed, he waved to Midori. She waved back.

After the door closed and the light above it started moving to the right to indicate the car was moving, Midori walked back to her desk and resumed filling out paperwork.

When the elevator stopped on the seventh floor and the doors opened, Touma composed himself so Takane wouldn't know how eager he was to see her. **(AN: Jeez. I made it sound like he had a boner. Not good.)**

When he walked to her door that was labeled '7-BL; Shijou, Takane' he paused. He could hear Takane's voice through the door. "Aw, you're so adorable!" followed by giggles filled his ears. He was happy and irritated at the same time. Happy because he heard her voice and irritated at the thought that another man might be in there with her.

He reached into the potted plant beside the door and pulled out the spare keys Takane told him were there. After unlocking the door and tossing the keys back into their hiding place, he walked in, removed his shoes, and pushed them to the side; he headed towards her living room to find Takane on the black leather sofa cuddling with...a kitten?

He was dumbfounded. His face was blank with a hint of confusion. When the gray kitten mewled in his direction, Takane turned and saw him. Her face brightened. "Ah, Touma! I didn't know you were visiting. Come in, sit down!" she chirped cheerfully.

He nodded numbly. His legs brought him to the sofa after shutting the door. Takane spoke once again. "Isn't she cute? I just got her this morning!" He finally got his senses back and smiled at her. He held the bouquet in front of Takane's face. She gasped, "Oh, are these for me? They're so pretty!"

Touma chuckled at her innocence. "Well, who else would I get these roses for?" She smiled back at him and leaned over to peck his cheek. His cheeks flushed.

He smiled again. "And the cat's pretty cute, too, I guess," he said as he sat down beside Takane. Said kitten hopped off of Takane's lap and onto Touma's. He scratched her behind the ears and the kitten purred. Takane giggled.

They spent the rest of the day playing with Artemis, as the kitten's name was confirmed. Though, it was mostly Takane playing with Artemis while Touma was looking at her with a loving smile.

**Me: Voila! 'Cats' is done!**

**Hokuto: Nice job, L-chan!**

**Me: (with hearts in my eyes) Why thank you Hokuto-kun! You're so nice! (Starts kissing him)**

**Hokuto: (kisses back)**

**Everyone: O.O'**

**Me: (looks at them) What? This is my Author's Box, so I can do whatever I want! (Starts kissing Hokuto again)**

**Yayoi and Shouta: While Producer tries to pry them apart with... a crowbar? Wow, they must be really into it... Are they trying to swallow each other? Whatever, just review!**

**Me: Mmmmm... (Yeah, I'm a perv xD)**

**Everyone else: O.O'**


	4. Dance

**Hey, everyone! I'm sorry for not updating, but I had absolutely no ideas for what to write. On the bright side, I finally have a new idea! On the dark side, it's so simple and in plain sight that I'm furiously belittling myself for not thinking of it sooner. Oh well, enough of my rambling, you guys came here for Takane x Touma and you're gonna get it!**

**P.S.: I'm going to try to make it less AU than the previous drabbles I wrote. Cross your fingers for luck!**

**O~O~O~O~O**

* * *

><p><em>Dance<em>

Takane finished putting in her diamond stud earring just as the doorbell rang, the sound echoing throughout the Shijou mansion. She smiled. Touma was here. She rose from her cushioned seat in front of her vanity, the diamond's twin already on her other ear. She picked up her clutch purse and closed the door to her bedroom.

"Takane-sama, Amagase-sama is here to escort you to your father's gala," the maid's voice reached the young woman's ears as she started down the stairs. Takane's pace picked up almost imperceptibly.

Touma thanked the maid with a smile and nod. When he turned his head to see Takane walking down the stairs, his mind shut down. She was stunning.

Touma gathered his senses and moved to help Takane down the few remaining steps. When their shoes met the floor of the foyer, Touma removed his hands from Takane's hand and elbow and offered her his arm. She looped her arm through his own and with that they walked out of the mansion to the sleek black limo awaiting them at the curb.

"You look incredible," was what Touma said as he helped her into the limo.

Takane was wearing a red dress that hugged her body in all the right places. It went down to her shins and the straps went up her shoulders and around the back of her neck. It cinched below her bust and there were multiple strings of silver beads winding around her waist. The ends hung off her left hip and were held in place with a red clasp in the shape of a carnation. She had her earrings, silver bangles, and a butterfly clip holding her bangs to the side as accessories. Her silver high-heel sandals tied the outfit together. Her only make up was pink lip gloss. **(A.N.: Um... wow. Maybe I should've been a little more vague.)**

"Thank you. You look nice as well," Takane replied with a light blush on her pale cheeks.

Touma was wearing a red button-up dress shirt with black slacks and a black suit jacket. He was wearing black dress shoes. He also had his lucky rabbit's foot **(A.N.: At least that what I think it is.) **hanging off of his belt loop. His other accessories were a thin black necklace with a silver cross on it and a silver tie tied loosely around his neck.

Touma thanked her and wrapped an arm around her shoulders. Takane leaned toward him and gave a sigh of content. They cuddled for the rest of the ride to the gala. After about ten minutes, they arrived at a huge building made out of white marble and had a green dome roof.

The lovely couple stepped out of their vehicle and made their way up the stair to the large dark wooden doors. The guard checked their names off of his list and let them through. They entered the building and were amazed at how elegant it was on the inside.

The walls were a copper color and the ceiling was the same, except it was slightly darker. There were sculptures of angels scattered around the edges of the room. There was a red velvet carpet decorating the tile floor. There were many round tables with white tablecloths all around an empty area they assumed was a dance floor. It was beautiful.

Takane spotted her father and lead Touma over to him. "Hello, chichiue*. I'm sure you remember Touma-kun," Takane greeted as she walked up to her father.

Her nodded and put on a kind smile. He kissed the crown of his daughter's head before greeting her boyfriend. "Hello, Touma-kun, have you been well? How are things?"

Touma shook his hand. "Hello, Shijou-san, I've been well. I'm thinking of leaving 961 Pro and going to 765 Pro."

Mr. Shijou laughed. "Good for you! By the way are you by any chance thinking of doing that to be with Takane?" Touma blushed and stuttered a few unintelligible words. "Also, call me 'otou-san'," he smiled.

Takane almost fainted. "Ch-chichiue*! We're not thinking of marriage yet! P-please don't speak of those things so soon," she blushed as she scolded her father as if he was a child.

Her father, however, paid no attention to her scolding and was delighted to hear the word 'yet' after the word 'marriage'. He decided not to say anything, though. Touma was thinking of the same thing, except he was blushing.

As if the awkward air was sensed by the orchestra, they started playing a gentle waltz. Touma silently thanked whoever was in the sky as he bowed down to Takane, holding one of her hands and pressing it to his lips. "Would this lovely young woman give this humble young man the privilege of a dance?" he asked, looking up at his girlfriend.

Takane had a pretty shade of pink dusted across her cheeks as she nodded her head, having been shocked speechless. Touma held on to her hand as he guided them gracefully to the center of the crowd already on the dance floor. When they reached their destination, he let his free hand rest on Takane's waist as she moved her hand to his shoulder.

The crowd was shocked out of their wits to see a young couple gliding across the floor as if they had been dancing their whole lives. Said couple paid no mind to the enchanted expressions on the rest of the room for they were lost in their own little world filled with only them and the feelings they had right now.

Takane and Touma never took their eyes of each other as they twirled and spun around the vast space the room had to offer. They couldn't tell you what was happening around them for they had no idea as well. They continued to dance the night away as the amazed eyes of their audience watched their every move. Their every spin, their every twirl, right down to the steps their feet took. To say it was captivating would have been an extreme understatement.

Shouta Mitarai and Yayoi Takatsuki stood side by side outside a window looking in. "Wow! Look at them! They look so nice together don't you think?" Yayoi squealed while staring at the dancing couple as if she was a small child and the couple was a part of a beautiful music box.

"Yeah. Who knew Touma could ballroom dance?" Shouta replied to his girlfriend.

"Are you guys done yet? Our shoulders are about to fall off down here!" a feminine voice rung out from under Yayoi. The fourteen-year-olds looked down to see two older figures under their feet. Under their feet stood Hokuto Ijuuin and Yoshida Miharu** holding onto their ankles so they didn't fall off. And they were acting as if they literally had the world on their shoulders. Not long after Yoshida yelled at Yayoi and Shouta did they lose their balance and, along with everyone else, come toppling down.

After Touma and Takane finished their dance of enchantment, they sat a table with Takane's father to eat. They sat there for at least an hour, but didn't eat much at all. Instead they laughed and joked around with the other guests at the table as if they had all known each other for years.

They left the hall with smiles on their faces and their hands intertwined. Their feet carried them to the curb at the bottom of the steps where the limo they arrived in was waiting to take them back home. Touma once again aided Takane in entering their expensive mode of transportation.

The limo pulled up to Shijou Manor and Touma helped Takane out of the limo for the last time that night. "I had a great time tonight," Takane said while giving Touma a gentle smile, which he returned.

"So did I. We should go out again soon. What do you think?" Touma replied while walking her to the massive dark wood doors of her mansion. He gave her a peck on the cheek.

"I agree. Do you think we can go for a walk in the park tomorrow?" Takane said as she looked up at him with a look that said, "Please say yes."

Touma couldn't resist her even if he tried. "Sure. Well, I better be on my way. Good night, Takane-chan," Touma said cheerfully before kissing her on the cheek again before making his way down the steps.

"Wait!" Takane found herself calling almost desperately. Touma stood on one of the middle steps that led down to her driveway waiting patiently as she took a moment to clear her throat and calm down from her previous outburst. "W-would you like to stay the night?" Takane asked with a red flush splash across her face.

"Are you okay, Takane? Is there something wrong? What's bothering you?" Touma worriedly asked her. He scaled the steps again to feel if her forehead was warm.

"What? Is there something wrong with a girl asking if her boyfriend wants to stay the night?" Takane was flushing fully now and her lower lip stuck out almost imperceptibly.

"No, but you're not usually like this. Are you sure you want me to stay over?" Touma asked for confirmation.

"Yes," Takane replied. Touma smiled and opened on of the massive two doors. The couple walked inside. A maid came to greet them. "Miyu-san, Touma-kun will be staying the night in my room. Will you please find him some clothes to sleep in?" Takane asked her.

"Certainly. Right away, Takane-sama," the maid bowed and scurried off to the mansion's seamstress to ask if she had any men's sleepwear.

Takane led them up to her bedroom. "Miyu-san will be up to bring you your clothes. Please wait a bit while I change," Takane said while gather a pink sleeping gown and walking into the bathroom door. Touma nodded and sat down on her huge king-sized bed covered in pink silk covers and darker pink pillows.

As soon as she closed the bathroom door, Takane started changing out of red dress and into her pink sleeping gown. _Why did Touma react that way when I asked if he wanted to stay the night? Did he I meant something inappropriate? Maybe I should ask him, just to be sure. _

Touma heard the bathroom door open and turned to see Takane in a three-quarter sleeved, pink night dress and with her hair in low pigtails. He raised his eyebrows at her new hairstyle in surprise.

Takane saw him staring at her with his eyebrows raised and immediately became self conscious. "What is it? Is it my hair? This is how I wear it to bed every night. Is there something wrong with that?" she asked as she absentmindedly twirled a strand of her hair in her hands.

"Not at all. I think you look adorable," Touma smiled as he crossed the room to wrap his arms around her in a hug. Takane blushed bright red. It wasn't until he hugged her that she noticed he had changed into a white t-shirt and blue pajama bottoms.

"W-well, it's getting late. We should be getting to bed. Sh-shall we, Touma-kun?" Takane stuttered as she led him to her bed. They got under the covers and just lied there for a while. Suddenly, Touma propped his head up with his elbow and looked at Takane. Takane noticed and said, "Yes? What is it?"

"Why did you invite me to stay the night?" he asked bluntly. Takane blushed again.

"I-I just wanted to spend more time with my boyfriend. Is that a crime?" she asked defensively. She pressed her face into Touma's chest to hide her red face.

"No, it's not a crime at all," was all he said before he wrapped his arms tightly around her. They soon fell asleep to wake up and the other still there. They gave each other a warm smile and a good morning kiss.

* * *

><p><strong>O~O~O~O~O<strong>

***: Chichiue= a formal way of saying "Father"**

****: Yoshida is my OC. Expect her to be making a few appearances in later chapters and other stories.**

**And that concludes the long overdue fourth chapter of Takane and Touma's Scrapbook of Love! I think I did a pretty good job of keeping them in character until the ending part. I made Touma a little bolder than I think he would be and I made Takane a little more childish and short tempered than she normally would be. She also blushed way too much. Sigh, I guess I have some practicing to do.**

**I also decided that it would be dumb to add any more couples to add any more confusion than I already have while writing. It's weird, when I'm writing short stories for language arts, they're pretty good if I do say so myself; but when I write fanfiction, it's complete and utter crap. I can't keep characters like themselves without screwing at least one thing about them up.**

**Well, I hope you'll be kind enough to drop a review on your way out and tell me what you think! Ja ne! †**


	5. Eternity

**Hey guys! It's that time again! That's right! The time I update this piece of trash!**

**Audience: (aw's and boo's)**

**Me: (eye twitches) Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter more than the others! It'll probably be hard though. Not that the previous chapters were any good, but that this one will probably suck as bad as the others.**

**Everyone: (under their breath) I'm not surprised.**

**Me: (in tears) I don't own anything!**

* * *

><p><em>Eternity<em>

Crushed. Heartbroken. Shaken. Shattered. None of these words could even begin to describe the anguish Touma felt as he stood in front of the cold stone. He stared unblinkingly at the words carefully carved into the flat surface.

Amagase Takane

January 21st, 1994-April 4th, 2019

Beloved idol, friend, and wife

You will be dearly missed

Touma glared bitterly at the insincere words. _The words aren't sincere. They're just letters carved into stone by someone who does this for a living,_ he thought. He stared at her name and his eyes softened again. He kneeled in front of the gravestone and kissed her name before hanging his head down and sobbing for his grave loss.

Even after three months had gone by, he still couldn't believe it. He couldn't—wouldn't accept it. Takane—his wife, his love, his _life_—was gone. Dead. Never to be seen again.

_She was so young, _he thought. And young she was. She died at the delicate age of twenty-five. He could still remember the day as if it was today. Heck, he's sure he'll never be able to go a day without thinking about it. He felt his heart crack as he relived the day for the hundredth time.

**~FLASHBACK~**

Their hands were pressed together as they drove home from the park they just took a walk in. Their interlocked fingers fit together like puzzle pieces, as if they were made for each other. Touma raised their hands up so it was level with his mouth and placed a gentle kiss on the sparkling ring on Takane's finger. "Even after six months, I still can't believe you're officially mine," he said to Takane as he gave her a quick smile before snapping his eyes back to the road in front of him.

"I could say the same thing to you," Takane replied as she leaned over to give her husband a kiss on the cheek. She leaned back into her seat and closed her eyes to rest for the drive home.

They were only half way to their apartment building and were driving through a four-way intersection when a drunk driver ran a red light and collided with the passenger side of Touma's car. His eyes widened in panic as soon as he came to the realization that he only had minor injuries while Takane was completely silent.

He forced himself to turn his head to look at his wife. The only thing that met his eyes was the sight of his wife with her eyes closed and a red stain on her pink blouse that was slowly, but surely growing. Upon closer inspection, he discovered that the cause of her bleeding was a large shard of glass imbedded in her chest. He gasped in horror. Tears pricked at his eyes, but he pulled himself together and opened the door on his side of the car before painfully stepping out and attempting to pull Takane out of the car. A witness had the sense to call for an ambulance as soon as she had heard the sound of crushing metal.

An ambulance was waiting for Touma when he got Takane out of the car. He set her on the gurney the paramedics pushed up to him. Two paramedics pushed Takane into the ambulance as one led Touma to a seat next to his wife.

"She's breathing. Give her an IV drip," one of the paramedics said to her his partner. Touma breathed a sigh of relief. She wasn't gone. She was still alive. He reached over and brushed her bangs out of her face.

When they got to the hospital, Takane was immediately admitted into Urgent Care. He protested to having Takane taken anywhere without him, but went quiet as soon as one of the doctors told him it was a life and death situation. He reluctantly went with a nurse to another room where she cleaned his cuts. He hissed as the alcohol seeped into his cuts. The nurse told him to suck it up gruffly and he obeyed. After the nurse bandaged his cuts she told him he was free to go.

He planted himself into a chair in the waiting room. An aging doctor with more gray than brown in his hair walked into the waiting room after what felt like hours and called out, "Amagase Takane." Touma shot up out of his chair as soon as he heard his wife's name leave the doctor's mouth. He walked up to the doctor and was greeted with a, "What is your relationship with the patient?"

He meekly replied, "I'm her husband." The doctor led him to a room on the second floor. The inside of the room was soft and plush. "Why are we in here?" Touma asked.

The doctor replied, "so when you find out, you won't be able to hurt yourself or others."

Touma's heart nearly stopped. "Find out what?" his voice took on a desperate tone.

The doctor's face became solemn as he said the words that ended Touma's life. "I'm sorry to say that your wife has passed on." Touma started to hyperventilate.

"What? You're a doctor, aren't you? You're supposed to save peoples lives! How could you not save Takane's?" he screamed as he grabbed the doctor's collar with a vice-like grip.

The doctor pried Touma's hands off his collar and straightened himself up as he told Touma that the piece of glass imbedded in Takane's chest was dangerously close to her heart, so they had to work slowly and carefully. He said they were making great progress when her heart rate suddenly skyrocketed and then stopped all together. They couldn't use the defibrillator because she had an open wound and they didn't want to cause any damage to her veins or heart. They settled for pumping down on her chest to stimulate her heart rate and using an IV drip to administer oxygen through her veins. It didn't work for long. "She died on the operating table."

Touma's feet could no longer support him and he fell to the soft floor. The doctor left him to pull himself together. When he could stand again, Touma left the hospital and went home.

**~PRESENT~**

Touma stopped crying, wiped his eyes, and got up to go home. He dragged his feet to his new car. He couldn't stand to drive around in the car that caused the love of his life's death.

He opened the door to the apartment that he shared with Takane ever since they were engaged. Looking around hurt him. Takane had just finished decorating the apartment the way she wanted it right before she died.

His eyes rested on the picture frame on the glass end table next to the black leather couch. The picture within the frame depicted him and Takane. Takane was holding his hand and was resting her head on his shoulder. They were both giving the camera a thousand-watt smile.

Something inside of him snapped. He destroyed everything he could see. He tore up all the pictures he had of Takane. He threw plates and smashed the glass tables they had in their home, smirking darkly when he heard the shattering glass echo the sound his heart made when he discovered that his wife was gone. "I thought you said we would be together for eternity!" he screamed. When he was finished, they entire apartment looked like several natural disasters had plowed right through it.

He finally got his senses back and looked around with wide eyes. _I did this?_ he thought. He decided to clean up what he had destroyed. He taped the pictures together and he threw away all the broken glass. He looked at the painting Takane made to celebrate moving into their new apartment. It was untouched. He ran his fingertips along the Victorian frame the painting resided in. The painting showed an ocean at sunrise with the sun just beginning to rise above the horizon. There were two people-shaped silhouettes standing on the beach, a man and a woman, and they were kissing. He kissed the silhouette of the woman.

Feeling emotionally drained, he decided to go to bed. He cried himself to sleep that night and many nights to follow.

~46 years later~

Touma laid there on his deathbed. As he was slipping away, he wondered why he never committed suicide. "That's right," he whispered as he remembered, "Takane wouldn't have wanted me to kill myself. She would've wanted me to move on and be happy." He was never truly happy, though. Sure, he smiled every once in a while, but without Takane, he just wasn't into it.

A bright white light appeared before him. As soon as the light dimmed and he could open his eyes, he discovered it was a portal leading to a field of flowers. Walking towards him was his deceased wife in a long sleeved white dress that flared out at the elbows and cut off at the knees. She was wearing white sandals and her signature hair band. "Takane..." Touma breathed.

She smiled and walked up to his bedside. She gently took hold of his hands and pulled him up to a sitting position before helping him stand up as well. She bent down to give his seventy-year-old self a kiss on the forehead.

Touma wondered how that was possible when he looked in the mirror and saw himself when he was twenty-five years old. Takane wrapped her arms around his waist from behind and rested her chin on his shoulder. Touma smiled a bit as he realized she must be standing on her toes as she was several inches shorter than him.

Takane unwound her arms around Touma as he turned around and pulled her close. "Hi. Miss me?" she smiled softly.

"More than you'll ever know," Touma breathed and held her even tighter, as if she would disappear if he let go. Takane squirmed and he reluctantly let go only to be pleasantly surprised when Takane stood on her toes again to kiss him. He was leaning in and was just one centimeter away from her lips when a young girl's voice rang out.

"Mommy!" the voice screamed. "Mommy, are you here?" Takane and Touma turned toward the portal to see a small seven-year-old girl step into the room. She had Takane's pale skin and wavy hair and Touma's chocolate hair color and eyes. She was wearing a pink sundress and black Mary Janes. Touma's eyes widened.

Takane turned to face the little girl and picked her up. "Kotoko, I want you to meet your father," Takane said, giving both Kotoko and Touma a million-watt smile. Touma's eyes bugged out of their sockets. Kotoko looked up at him and gave him a toothy grin.

"So you're my daddy! It's nice to finally meet you!" Kotoko beamed. Touma just stood there, gaping. Takane giggled. She had no idea a human being could resemble a fish so closely.

"She's your—our—you were—huh?" Touma couldn't even speak in complete sentences.

Takane smirked and answered his "questions." "Yes, she's our daughter and yes, I was pregnant," she said before pushing his jaw closed.

"Daddy, can you hold me?" Kotoko asked while sucking on her knuckle.

"Of course, I can," Touma said with tears in his eyes. Takane grinned as she handed Kotoko over to Touma.

Takane bit her lip as she watched the portal slowly grow smaller. "As much as I love that you two are bonding, the portal's closing and we have to get through it before it closes unless we want to become wandering spirits," Takane's voice had the tiniest hint of worry.

Touma listened and walked through the portal with Kotoko in his arms. Takane just barely made it through, the portal closing on the ends of her hair, trimming it nicely. "Welcome to heaven, darling," she said as she pecked his cheek.

The reunited family joined hands and walked toward the golden gates to their new home. They could now be together for eternity.

* * *

><p><strong>*This story was inspired after reading "The Necklace" by GreenEmeraldGirlxoxo and "Before You" by Fioleefan. I highly recommend reading these stories. They are just <strong>_**amazing**_**!***

**Me: Hey, me again. I know this story's genres were supposed to be romance and humor, but then I read the stories above and then I thought I'd try my hand at writing angst and tragedy. I thought I did pretty well, but I'd like to hear your feedback about it. If you don't want to review, that's fine, too. I looked back at the other chapters of this story and decided that I sounded like I was writing just because I wanted reviews. That's not why I'm writing. I'm writing this for fun and because I think this couple needs love! So go do whatever the heck it is that you wanna do!**

**Touma: I sound like a sap.**

**Me: I could make this chapter even sappier if you'd like.**

**Touma: No, that's good.**

**Me: Thought so.**

**Takane: I think this may be the best chapter yet!**

**Me: (teary eyed) You really think so?**

**Takane: (nods)**

**Me: Woo hoo! This freakin' RULEZ! Hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it! Bye, beloved readers!**


	6. Father

**Hey, it's me! I'm sorry, guys! I meant to update on May 3****rd**** as my birthday present to you, but then I got back into k-pop (mainly SS501. I still can't believe they aren't performing as a group anymore!) and I've just been obsessed. I mean, have you the music video for Love Ya by SS501? That is, like, the definition of sexy. Now before we start this next chapter, I would like to thank my lovely reviewers!**

**anon: Thank you for your kind review! I try to appeal to people's feelings! I'm hoping to be one of those writers that can make people cry! **

**fan of toukane: Thank you for picking me up while I was feeling down! And you're welcome! I'm glad I'm not writing these oneshots to an empty room!**

**Suggestion (I'm sorry, I don't know your screen name so I'm just using the word you used as your screen name): Thank you so much for your suggestion! I was beginning to think I was going to have to come up with ideas all by my lonesome self! Sadly, I won't be using your awesome idea mainly because I tried and it was just awful. So I'll just use another idea that I planned to use but forgot about until now!**

**anon (not sure if you guys are the same person): Thank you! I'm glad you like it!**

**niia: Thank you for your motivation! I'll try to keep up my work and bring it up!**

**pugsandhugs: Stella, get off my story! And where's that Everthorne fanfic I was promised?**

**And that's it for my review responses! Please read the author's note at the end!**

**~Music**

**PS: I own nothing!**

* * *

><p><em>Father<em>

Touma was huffing and puffing as his legs carried him from the recording studio to the local hospital. Inhale, exhale. Inhale, exhale. Sweat ran down his face as he picked up speed. You'd think he would take his car, but he was a little preoccupied with other thoughts at the moment. _"I can't believe the day's finally here!"_ he thought. He continued on sprinting through the hospital's parking lot.

Everyone in the lobby jumped when the front doors burst open. Men, women, and children watched as a disheveled young man in his mid-twenties with practically drenched hair dashed up to the desk in the back of the wide lobby.

"Hi, I'm looking for Mrs. Takane Amagase," Touma managed to gasp out. The nurse at the large desk knew who this strange man was looking for. What she didn't know was who he was and why he bore such a striking resemblance to that young man on a poster in her teenage daughter's room.

"Um... may I ask what your relationship to Mrs. Amagase is? And may I see your identification card?" the slightly confused nurse asked.

Touma frantically dug through his wallet and practically threw his ID at her while stumbling over his words. "I'm her husband. She had a nurse call me at work and tell me was in labor. As for why I'm all sweaty, I ran all the way here," he panted, answering the questions the nurse was sure to ask as soon as she handed Touma's ID back to him.

"Your wife is in labor room number 402," the nurse said and then mumbled under her breath, "good luck."

Touma nodded and moved at a more leisurely pace, though not by much, to the elevators and pressed the button with the upwards pointing arrow. After what felt like forever and the doors still hadn't opened, he thought, _"screw it,"_ and kicked open the door to the stairs. As soon as the door was open just enough for him to slip through the doorway, Touma shot up the two flights of stairs standing between him and the second floor.

When he got to the second floor, he saw a female nurse fly out of a room with a plaque next to the door that said, "Labor Room #402." During the brief few seconds that the door was open, Touma could hear a familiar woman's voice screaming threats and profanities like there was no tomorrow. He winced.

Touma walked up to the clearly frightened nurse. You could tell she was scared by her heavy breathing and the way she was leaning against the door. "Erm, is Takane Amagase in this room?" he asked, gesturing to the door the nurse just dashed out of. The nurse jumped and looked at him with wide frightened eyes.

After realizing that Touma wasn't a threat, the nurse calmed down and asked him, "are you her husband that Kana told me was coming up here?" Touma assumed that Kana was the nurse from the lobby and nodded. "No offense, but your wife is insane!" the nurse gasped.

"None taken," he sighed, "so can I please see her?" He ran his hand through his hair and frowned at the sweat that stuck to his hand as he pulled it away. The nursed nodded and was moving to open the door when it crashed open. The nurse screamed and jumped away.

There were several nurses pulling a hospital bed out of the room and down the hall. One nurse stayed behind to tell the frightened nurse where they were taking Takane. "Delivery room number 301," was all he said before rushing off to catch up with the other nurses escorting a woman with silver hair down the hall.

"Let's get you into some scrubs," the nurse said as she pulled herself together. Touma nodded and followed her to a room down the opposite way Takane was being taken. She shoved scrubs, a cap, gloves, and a mask into his hands and then pushed him into a changing room. When he stepped out from behind the curtain, the nurse told him that his clothes will still be there when he got back and led to Delivery Room #301. Outside the door, Touma could hear lots of screaming and cursing.

He braced himself as the nurse pushed him through the door and closed it again quickly.

It took lots of screaming, cursing, and crying, the third which was not done by Takane, but after two hours and a broken hand, you could hear the cries of a newborn baby.

* * *

><p><strong>And there it is! I would have wrote the process in which Takane was giving birth, you know, with the screaming and cursing and such, but I just didn't have the motivation. Sorry.<strong>

**On a side note, I want you guys to know to NOT expect a new chapter anytime soon. I really want to just finish this thing already, but a plot bunny popped into my head and wouldn't leave me alone! So until that's gone, I can't focus on this story right now. Again, sorry. I guess this is what happens when you listen to SS501 (aka the hottest guys alive) while praying for the creative juices to start flowing again. I also thought you guys might like a little sneak peek at the story that popped into my head. It's about a boy and girl that used to be childhood friends who join enemy assassin groups and are assigned to kill each other. I have absolutely no clue how listening to Love Ya and Hey G by SS501 can do this. Anyway, here's that sneak peek:**

"_**Stop. We're agents sent to kill each other. Enemies," she breathed.**_

"_**Who says that we can't stop for a little while? Who says we can't just be two nutty kids in love for one night?" he whispered back.**_

"_**Just for tonight?" she asked.**_

"_**Just for tonight," he confirmed.**_

**And there's your sneak peek from what I plan to be the last chapter. I actually have more than just the dialogue written, but if I post all that I've written or else I would've given away too much, not to mention it would've doubled the size of this chapter. For those of you wondering, it is not going to be a lemon. The scene cuts off after the boy's shirt comes off. I have two reasons for this:**

**1)I can't write a lemon; I'm too squeamish.**

**2)I want to keep everything I write to be PG-13 at the most.**

**I also plan on making it a multi-story storyline. If this interests any of you guys, it will be posted on my fictionpress account under the same name as the one I have here. Also, I don't have any names for my characters yet, so if you guys could submit some, that would be great. I think I'll call it either _The Penalty for Love is Death_ or _Love is Deadly_ or maybe _The Day the Dream Ended_. Tell me which you think is better. If you want to read it, I will tell you this: If the first chapter's not up by the end of next month, assume I'm dead. I want to surprise you by coming back to life thanks to Zippo the deformed pig, a character I made up in my twisted mind.**

**Thanks for reading,**

**Music**

**Edit; May 18, 2012: I have also decided that when my focus is no longer on the this new story that I will edit this chapter to the full length glory that I meant for it to be. Please look forward to it.**


	7. Important Announcment

_**ANNOUNCMENT**_

I've decided to discontinue Scrapbook until further notice. To those of you hoping to read this to the end (though I'm sure there aren't many of you at all) I'm so sorry. I tried to keep writing, I did. But I just can't bring myself to write something that I can't put my heart into. I was so excited for this when I first started writing the first chapter. I even had some scenes in future chapters planned out. Then, as time went on, I just couldn't bring myself to write for this anymore.

However, if you think that I'm just going to leave it like this, you are sorely mistaken. I fully intend to finish what I started, no matter how long it takes. It could take years for all I know, but I will finish this because I planned this and I put this piece into motion and I will get it to the end.

Until then, please be patient with me or if anyone wants to continue this in their own, contact me and we'll work something out. I'll be happy to talk to you. I'm going to be taking a break from forcing myself to write things and take things at my own pace. I've got 7+ unfinished works in my personal writing folder and notebooks, but I can't work on all of them at once. And I can only write when it strikes me, otherwise it's so forced and poorly written. Please don't hate me.

Until I return,  
>Music<p> 


End file.
